


A Choice to Make

by kirallie



Series: Star Wars [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Endor Darth Vader is faced with his son for the first time since sending him away on Bespin. Luke offers his Father a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Choice to Make

Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Wars.  
Sequel to For a Moment

A Choice to Make

Darth Vader walked down the shuttle ramp as it lowered. This close he could really feel his son’s presence and the changes it had undergone since Bespin. He was stronger and more sure feeling, calmer. That would not help his Masters’ plans any. He had heard only rumours of the child since their last meeting, if they were true then he was back in the company of Solo and Jabba was dead. He strode across the walkway until he reached the elevator and got in. as it descended he felt his son come even closer. The doors opened and he stepped onto the lower walkway. Two troopers and an officer appeared and Vader easily spotted his sons blonde hair between the two troopers. Blue eyes locked calmly on him and then his son nodded slightly at him. 

“This is a Rebel that surrendered to us. Although he denies it, I believe there may be more of them, and I request permission to conduct a further search of the area.” The commander extends his hand, revealing Luke's lightsaber. “He was armed only with this.”

Vader looked at son before turning away to face the commander, taking the   
lightsaber from the commander's hand. “Good work, Commander. Leave us. Conduct your search and bring his companions to me.”

“Yes, my Lord.” The three men withdrew, leaving father and son alone in the tranquil setting of ancient trees. 

“The Emperor has been expecting you.”

“I know, Father.”

“So, you have accepted the truth.”

“I've accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father.”

Vader turned to him, feeling a surge of anger at hearing that. “That name no longer has any meaning for me.” Then he saw the single black glove his son wore, covering the mechanical replacement for the hand Vader had taken. He felt a surge of guilt for the pain he had caused. 

“It is the name of your true self. You've only forgotten. I know there is good in you. The Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully. That is why you couldn't destroy me. That's why you won't bring me to your Emperor now.” Luke stated calmly and Vader found himself almost smiling at his sons’ persuasive words. 

Vader looks down from Luke to the lightsaber in his own black- gloved hand. He seems to ponder Luke's words. “I see you have constructed a new lightsaber.” He ignited the blade, examining the brilliant green blade as it hummed. “Your skills are complete. Indeed, you are powerful, as the Emperor has foreseen.” They stood silently for a moment and then Vader extinguished the saber. 

“Come with me.”

“Obi-Wan once thought as you do.” Vader admitted, remembering his old Master and brother. Luke stepped closer to Vader, then stopped but the Sith Lord remained still. “You don't know the power of the dark side. I must obey my master.”

“I will not turn...and you'll be forced to kill me.”

“If that is your destiny.” He admitted even though he still felt reluctant to kill Padme’s child. 

“Search your feelings, Father. You can't do this. I feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate.” He pleaded. “You couldn’t do it at Bespin. I know it was you that got me back to my ship with Artoo. There was no one else who could have.” 

“It is too late for me, son. The Emperor will show you the true nature of the Force. He is your master now.” He denied and then felt a hand on his glove. He looked down to see a black gloved hand resting on his own. 

“I don’t believe you Father.” Luke whispered and Vader grasped the glove with his other hand, inspecting it. 

“Why do you cover the hand?”

“Took some damage on Tatooine and I haven’t had time to get it repaired. The glove is better than seeing the burn and exposed wires.” He explained. He shifted and slowly pulled the glove off to let him see. “Please Father, we don’t have to do this. The Emperor is wrong.” 

Vader stared down at his sons’ hands, one flesh and blood, and the other mechanical hidden under fake skin. He glanced up at his face, seeing the scars and knew some were from their last fight. He wanted to reach out and touch them but he couldn’t, it wasn’t like he would be able to feel his child’s skin, his own prosthetics weren’t sensitive enough. There was a part of him that wanted to give in and go with him, to leave the Empire and war behind and take Luke to Naboo and the Lake Country. He could take him to the villa and show him where they had been happy together as a family even if only for a short time. But it was just a dream, it would never happen. His Master would never allow him and Luke to disappear. He took Luke’s glove and slipped it back onto his hand. “The Emperor is waiting.” He turned and signalled some distant stormtroopers. He moved away from his son and they stared at each other for a long moment. 

“Then my father is truly dead.” Luke whispered before turning away to face the approaching soldiers, head held high. He had thought he could get through to his Father and stop all this but it hadn’t worked. He did not want Obi-Wan and Yoda to be right, he couldn’t kill his own Father. But maybe he could kill the Emperor and free his Father from the man’s power. He would do whatever it took to free him.

Vader watched his child walk away from him, flanked by the stormtroopers. He looked so small between them, so young. He looked down at his sons’ lightsaber again, torn. He knew what Padme would tell him to do but could he do it? His hand moved slowly to the weapon but then fell back to his side, he couldn’t disobey his Master in this. Luke Skywalker would turn or die.

The End


End file.
